The present disclosure relates to pills management.
More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a blister sheet holder for the verification of the blister sheet's content.
It is known in the art of pills management and distribution to use container-defining sheet also called blister sheet. Such sheet includes cavities, arranged in line and columns, that represent moments in days and that can be filled with prescription pills for subsequent ordinate distribution to a user. The blister sheet is then sealed by a sheet that is inscribed with information pertaining to the pills in each cavity. The sealed blister sheet is such that, during distribution of the pills, each cavity can be conveniently detach.
In order to facilitate the filling and sealing operations by the professional, the blister sheet is mounted in a support or holder that is essentially provided to add stability to the blister sheet during these operations.
Examples of conventional blister sheet and support thereof are described in Canadian Patent No. 2,207,045, issued to Dispill Inc. in Jun. 1, 2009 and titled “Kit and Process for the Manufacture of a Set of Individual Pill Containers”.
In most jurisdictions, it is legally required that the pharmacist checks the content of the ampoules/blisters to ensure the adequacy of their filling. The conventional supports for blister sheets are not adapted to this duty of the professional pharmacists work.
Indeed, when a great number of pills are inserted in a single cavity, the professional has a hard time identifying and counting the pills therein. The professional checking the prescription in such a filled cavity is often forced to play hide and seek with the pills. This may lead to misidentification of pills and most of the time to a waste of time.